Dias Felizes
by SamiraMcClain
Summary: “Nunca existiu e nunca existirá um dia mais feliz do que os outros, apenas, dias felizes” Gaara Sabaku.


OneShot Dias felizes.

Perfeita? Quem sabe. Eu sempre a observei de longe, dizendo para mim mesmo que iria me aproximar quando tivesse coragem, mas tal desejo meu nunca fora realizado. Todas as manhãs do verão, eu ia até a floricultura da sua família e comprava o de sempre.

**Uma rosa vermelha.**

Por quê? Simples. Porque seus lábios lembravam uma rosa? Eram rubros naturalmente, pelo o que parecia. Você sempre estava com um sorriso e sempre era educada. Aonde as flores iam parar? Eu jogava as pétalas no lago, e ficava por lá. Eu era visto como o garoto estranho e isolado da escola e você era a garota mais linda e popular. Mas e daí? Eu gostava de você... Por quê? Não faço a mínima idéia.

Nunca tínhamos conversado, não até **aquele** dia. À tarde que mudou nossas vidas, pelo menos, a minha. Tinha acabado comprar a rosa e sentei abaixo do grande carvalho na beira do lago. Naquela manhã, você não estava na floricultura, o que me deixou triste. Olhei para a rosa, passando os dedos nas pétalas delicadas, quando ouvi soluços não muito distantes. Olhei em volta e vi...

**Você.**

Vulnerável? Talvez. Era assim que você parecia. Sentada no banquinho do parque, não muito distante do carvalho, você chorava, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Queria me aproximar, mas... Eu teria coragem?

**Sim! Eu teria coragem!**

Aproximei-me, cautelosamente, sentando-me ao seu lado e tocando-lhe o ombro de leve. Você levantou-se num salto, secando o rosto, sem muito sucesso. Ao notar que era eu, você voltou a sentar-se, de cabeça abaixada.

– Porque está aqui, Gaara? – Eu quase tive um surto ao ouvir meu nome e não pude deixar de arregalar meus olhos.

– Co-como sabe me-meu nome? – Perguntei com a voz tremula, praguejando-me por ter gaguejado.

Você gargalhou e continuou – Você vai dês do começo do verão na Floricultura, estudamos na mesma escola e sua mãe conhece a minha mãe.

Sabia que tinha um dedo na minha mãe nessa história. Toda a vez que a senhora Sabaku se mete em alguma coisa, ela me leva junto, infelizmente. Provavelmente, a senhora Yamanaka comentou com a minha mãe que eu vou sempre à floricultura dos Yamanaka's. _Shit_! Eu sabia que não conseguiria manter esse segredo longe da minha mãe por muito tempo.

– Ah... Claro. – Eu disse por fim, conseguindo coragem para perguntar o que havia acontecido. – O que aconteceu, Ino?

– Devo perguntar como sabe meu nome ou sabe pelos mesmos motivos que eu sei o seu? – Você sorriu, ainda sem me olhar, eu apenas murmurei um 'sim', esperando sua outra resposta. – Não é nada com que você tenha que se preocupar, Gaara...

Olhei para você, tentando de verdade dizer que eu sempre gostei de você... Mas não consegui, como esperado. Eu não consegui.

– Saiba que se precisar, eu estou aqui. – Eu sorri, colocando a mão em seu ombro, tentando tranqüilizar-te. Deu certo

– Ah, Gaara. – Você desabou em lágrimas novamente. – Foi horrível. – Você lançou os braços em volta de meu pescoço, enterrando o rosto no meu tórax.

Depois de recuperar o controle sobre meu corpo, eu coloquei uma das mãos na suas costas e a outra sobre seus cabelos, acariciando em ambos os locais. Ver você chorar foi a pior coisa que já aconteceu comigo. Seus olhos eram lindos demais para serem exibidos com lágrimas.

– Calma, calma... Já passou. Vai dar tudo certo. – Eu levantei seu rosto, limpando suas lágrimas com o polegar. – Me conte o que aconteceu.

– E-eu si-sinto como se ti-tive-tivesse le-levado uma pu-punha-punhalada nas cos-costas. – Você disse entre soluços.

– O que fizeram com você? – Eu sequei suas lágrimas com meu polegar enquanto você se recompunha.

– Su-su-sua ir-irmã... Shi-shika-shikamaru... – Você desabou em choro novamente, me abraçando com mais força que antes.

_Temari_...

Sabaku insuportável... Agora eu me lembro. Shikamaru era seu namorado e Temari e ele estavam na mesma classe. Iriam fazer um trabalho juntos e foram fazer... Outras coisas na casa de Shikamaru. Você devia ter chego lá bem "no meio" dessas "coisas".

– Eles não merecem você, Ino... – Sussurrei em seu ouvido e pude sentir os pelos de sua nuca eriçarem. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver o efeito que causava em você.

– Porque e-eu nã-não te encon-econtrei antes, Gaara... – Você me olho, com um miúdo sorriso e com um rastro corado em seu belo rosto.

– Porque eu estava me escondendo de você... O ser mais bonito e mais próximo da perfeição que já entrou em minha vida. – Eu tomei seus lábios de rosa para mim.

Por um instante, achei que você iria me empurrar e me bater até que eu virasse pó, mas não foi bem assim. Você retribuía com vontade. Seus lábios definitivamente eram como uma rosa... Vermelhos, macios, deliciosos e até com um cheiro delicioso. O gosto era de morangos... Tão delicioso. Me sentia tão feliz até meus pulmões reclamarem por ar.

– De-desculpe... – Pedi, baixando a vista.

– Não se desculpe por algo que nós dois fizemos. – Você me beijou novamente, Ino.

Fui pego de surpresa por um instante, mas logo, retribui com vontade. Sabe, foi incrível o jeito com que nos aproximamos. O jeito como nós começamos a namorar apenas na primeira vez que conversamos.

-

Até hoje, eu me lembrava deste dia como o dia mais feliz da minha vida, mas hoje sim, é o dia mais feliz da minha vida, Ino.

– Ino Yamanaka, aceita Gaara Sabaku como seu legitimo marido, para amar e respeitar, na saúde na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, até que a morte os separe? – O padre lhe perguntou e eu olhei-a, com o maior sorriso que pude.

– Aceito. – Você sorria e meu coração sentia que iria explodir de tanta felicidade.

– Gaara Sabaku, aceita Ino Yamanaka como sua legitima esposa, para amar e respeitar, na saúde na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, até que a morte os separe? – Agora era a minha vez de responder.

– Eu vos declaro, marido e mulher. – O padre fechou a bíblia, nos olhando com um sorriso. – Pode beijar a noiva.

Naquele momento, eu sequer me importava com quem estava olhando, apenas te beijei com a maior vontade que pude. Você retribuía e eu tirei seus pés do chão. Urros de alegria foram ecoados por toda a Igreja.

-

Hoje, eu não considero o dia mais feliz e nem o dia do nosso casamento, considero-os como o**s **dia**s** mais felizes. Você apertava minha mão e eu te encorajava, nós íamos conseguir, juntos. O choro do pequeno ser loiro que saia dentro de você ecoou pela sala de cirurgia. Você chorava e seus lábios de rosa vieram a encontro dos meus.

- Aiko... Nosso pequeno Aiko. – Eu senti algumas lágrimas escaparem por meus olhos, e eu não imaginei-me chorando nenhum dia em minha vida. Mas o vendo ali, tão pequeno, tão sensível, eu chorei de alegria.

O médico o passou para seus braços, ele não estava mais tão sujo. A dor que você sentiu tinha valido a pena. Não estava de olhos abertos, mas os cabelos eram loirinhos da cor dos seus, e rebeldes como os meus. A mistura perfeita de nós dois.

-

"_Nunca existiu e nunca existirá um dia mais feliz do que os outros, apenas, dias felizes"_

-

**Gente, não me matem por essa One-shot sem sentido e tosca. Quem gostou, deixa review, não vai cair o dedo e vai ajudar uma autora desesperada. **

**Espero que gostem de verdade gente. **

**Beijos, Sam. ;***


End file.
